


Come back soon

by Heskiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Foxhybrid fundy, Gore, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), degrading, jschlatt isnt a goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heskiii/pseuds/Heskiii
Summary: “Where were you yesterday evening?” He asked calmly as his grip tightened around the other's shoulder making Fundy yelp. “I was at the bakery like always,” He answered trying to sound as calm as possible. His tail lanking around his skinny leg.There laid an uncomfortable silence in the office until Schlatt finally muttered into his ear; “Liar.”orJschlatt thinks he has caught an insider of Manburg, a mole. He takes this chance to test the trust of his right-hand man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Come back soon

**Author's Note:**

> Take note that there will be some gore and gruesome descriptions. This novel is not for the faint of heart.

Fundy hummed softly as he felt the heat from the oven in front of him on his skin. The potatoes that sat inside was slowly turning into a perfect golden color as the coal crackled gently under the cooking food. Its comforting soft sound brushing smoothly through the air.

It was relatively silent the only thing that could be heard was the rushing leaves on the trees, blowing in the subtle wind. 

He hummed along with the melody he used to hear his father sing to him as a child. He remembered the times, when he was a little child, he had been woken by thunder and had run all he could down the hallway into the older man’s bedroom and huddled under the bedsheets.

Wilbur would run his hands through Fundy’s hair and gently hum along with the familiar melody. Fundy could feel each hum vibrating through the elder’s body as he laid on Wilbur’s chest. It had always calmed the boy and he found himself humming when he got bored or needed calming.

He had been quite lonely since Nikki refused to cook for the new government and left the bakery in Fundys care. Though sometimes Eret walked by to buy some potatoes, always giving him the same confusing stare of pity and disappointment. 

Fundy knew he had betrayed not only L’manburg but his own father as well, but it had to be done. He had to gain Jschaltt’s trust so that he could gather information. But no one could know. Likes his father had once said to him  _ “be careful who you trust”. _

He let out a deep sigh as he pulled out the potatoes from the oven and placed them in a small pouch. He then placed it in a larger basket full of the same potato-filled pouches. They were all the same brown leather color with darker brown strings securing the potatoes inside the pouches.

The calm silence was abruptly stopped by the door quickly opening. He could faintly hear some birds fly frantically away from one of the trees nearby. He looked towards the oak door with a confused look, being met by a pair of green eyes. “Schlatt wants to see you,” The British boy said simply with a trembling voice and a look of pity.

“Did he tell you why?” Fundy asked curiously as he stood up from his crouching position. His hands finding themselves to slide into his pants pockets, giving him a relaxed posture. Tubbo shook his head as his hands fidgeted, “All I know that it is urgent.” He said as he stood still in the doorframe. His eyes permanently plastered on the floor.

Fundy walked towards Tubbo and said with a nervous smile; “Well lead the way Mr. secondhand man.”

They walked in silence towards the white house, Tubbo had been fidgeting with his hands. Fundy curiously looked down at the younger’s hands seeing the nails had been a bit down long into the nailbed. Dry, crusty blood running around the nails. Fundys look traveled up the younger to meet his unkempt brown hair and bloodshot eyes. 

Out of every citizen of L’manburg, Tubbo was the one who didn’t deserve this one bit. His kind voice had been replaced with one that resembled a horrified prey, His calming aura had been replaced by an anxious and nervous one. He had changed majorly in only a week.

They finally arrived at the door of Schlatts’ office, where he spent most of his time during the day. Tubbo raised his trembling hand and knocked on the dark oak door. 

“Come in,” Said a loud and confident voice from the other side of the door. Tubbo opened the door and let the older step inside, “I have brought Fundy as you asked Schlatt.” Schlatt nodded and Tubbo walked to the corner of the room to stand still. Only now could Fundy see how much larger the costume was than the boy wearing it.

Schlatt sat behind a dark oak desk with a blank stare. “Did you need anything?” Fundy asked, now starting to feel nervous. There was a heavy silence in the air and Fundy could feel himself get strangled by it. Schlatt looked up at the younger with the same blank stare making Fundy wag his tail slowly. A tik that fronted when he was nervous.

“A little bird whispered in my ear that there is a mole in Manburg,” He started as he stood up from his chair, the screeching sound echoed through the room making Fundys ears twitch in pain. He walked around the dark oak table towards fundy, his hands behind his back and shoulders wide. 

“Fundy. Do you believe in democracy?” Schlatt asked out of the blue as he stood in front of the fox hybrid. The same blank face as this whole encounter. “Of course mister president,” Fundy answered as he could feel Schlatts intense stare on him. Schlatt stepped closer, putting his hand on Fundys shoulder and his mouth by the fox ear.

“Where were you yesterday evening?” He asked calmly as his grip tightened around the other males’ shoulder making Fundy yelp in surprise. “I was at the bakery like always,” He answered trying to sound as calm as possible. His tail wrapping around his leg in an attempt to comfort himself.

There laid an uncomfortable silence until Schlatt finally muttered into his ear a simple; “Liar.”

Fear spread through Fundy like a wave as he stared at Schlatt with big eyes. “What! No, I promise I was in the bakery!” He said quickly trying to think of ways to prove his innocence. “Eret walked by to buy some potatoes! He can tell you I was there!” He explained quickly, watching Schlatt walk back towards the dark oak desk with a tired grin.

He pulled something out of one of the drawers of the old desk and turned back to face him. “Hold him Tubbo,” He said simply making the fox turn to the corner where Tubbo had once stood. The small boy with the oversized costume was no longer standing in his old place.

There was a hand slapped over his mouth as he desperately tried to look around for said boy. He quickly tried to pry it off but there was no chance after Schlatt had taken a hold of his hands. He fought back, trying to wiggle his way out of the two men’s grasps but to no avail. At the end of the day, he wasn’t strong enough to win against both of them.

He felt as his back was pushed against the old dark oak desk, pain surging through his body as the sharp edge pushed against his spine. He tried letting out a cry for help but it was muffled by the hand over his hand.

“I’ll hold him down and help you,” Schlatt said with a shrill laugh as he saw the fear in the foxes’ eyes. Tubbos head was now in Fundys view as he loomed over the older. He held out a small iron tag in his hand, the sun shining against the cool metal.

Fundy could clearly see the prongs on the tag as Tubbo brought it closer to the foxes’ ear. Fundys eyes shot wide open as he started to thrash under Schlatts’ grip in pure panic. Letting out shrill screams of help and pleads.

“Stay still and this will be easier for all of us,” Schlatt said in a threatening voice as he gripped the foxes’ face, covering his mouth in the process. Tubbo now had a clear shot of where he was supposed to fasten the tag. Fundy started at Tubbo in disbelief as his irregular breathing made his vision blurry.

Their eyes meet and Tubbos eyes were filled with worry and pity as he aligned the tag against the foxes’ delicate ear. Looking away and closing his eyes, Tubbo quickly pressed the prongs together. Fundy could feel the sharp metal pierce through his skin and fur. Successfully fastening the tag against the foxes’ ear.

Tears welled up in Fundys eyes as he felt the immediate pain surge through him making him let out a loud scream. The sound breaking its way through Schlatt’s hand and filling up the room like water. His whole body shook as he could feel his ear start to warm up around the tag.

Tubbos hands shook as he felt a warm liquid pool onto his hands, painting them in red. The young boy stared in disbelief as the fox hybrid shook in pain. He looked up at the older man making his stomach drop in disgust.

The large grin plastered on Schlatts face was digging into Tubbos mind as a shrill laugh escaped the stretched lips. “Now we will know where you are,” He said as he forced the fox to stare into his dilated eyes. “Oh. I almost forgot,” His head perked up as he retrieved grip around Fundy, the fox curling in on himself as he continued to shake.

“Here a matching collar,” Schlatt said with an even larger grin, the sides of his mouth going from his right cheek to the left. He had pulled out a silver-colored collar and held it in front of the fox with a taunting stare. He pulled the collar of Fundys shirt to easily slip on the collar and let him fall back down on the desk.

Fundy was too exhausted to move as he could feel the blood clog in his soft fur. The collar sat tightly around his neck as he stared at Schlatt with a distraught look.

“You can throw him out now. Back to where he belongs,” Schlatt said simply as if nothing had happened and sat back down in his office chair. “Oh and Tubbo, when you get back? Clean up the mess you’ve made,” He said finally before tubbo gave a quick bow and “yes Schlatt”. He sounded like a broken record.

He quickly hoisted up the fox on his back with some struggle due to the weight of the other man pushing him down against the floor. Though through some maneuvering he found a position in which he could easily carry the older.

Fundy held a tight grip on Tubbos black costume to try and not faint because of the pain. Tears were streaming freely against his cheeks as he let out soft whimpers and gasps. He couldn’t focus on his surroundings, only the pain in his ear.

His sight suddenly turned dark and he couldn’t see anymore.

He drifted in and out of consciousness. He felt his back touch a soft bed making him mewl in comfort. Then he could hear familiar panicked voices cut through the air. 

He suddenly felt pressure on his ear making him wince. His eyes snapped open as he was meet with a pair of white ones. His breathing was irregular as his chest heaved quickly in a panic. “Hey hey, calm down. Deep breaths,” his deep voice brushed smoothly against his ears. 

Fundys head dropped back onto the pillow under his head as he breathed heavily. He looked at Eret with a tired glance. “What am I doing here?” He asked as he finally stabilized his breathing while Eret gently wrapped a bandaid around the foxes’ ear.

Eret looked at the younger with the same look of pity, but now the small traces of disappointment was replaced with worry. “Tubbo carried you on his back all the way from the white house to here. He just dumped you as quickly as I opened for him,” Eret explained as he tucked the bandage so it would sit tight.

Fundy stared at Eret then down at one of his hands laying carefully in his lap. The crimson red that painted the kings’ hands caught the foxes’ attention immediately. His hand flew up to his ear, directly wincing as he felt pain surge through his body.

Erets blood-soaked quickly pulled Fundys hand away from the bandaged wound. “I did my best to bandage it without touching the ‘thing’” Eret said gently as he set down the foxes’ hand on the bed. Fundy pulled at the collar around his neck trying to take it off.

Eret once again stopped him by pulling his other hand away from the grey collar. “Tubbo said you weren’t allowed to take it off. I’m sorry,” Eret took the other male’s hand into his own hands so that he was holding them both.

There was an uncomfortable silence settling in as Fundy stared at their hands. “I miss dad,” Fundy whispered as he felt tears fell down his cheeks as if someone had turned on a faucet. He could feel the lump in his throat start to force itself up, towards his mouth.

It finally broke itself out as he let out a loud sob, clutching himself against Erets dress shirt. Eret quickly wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him as he cried into his shirt. A wet mark already started to form on Erets shoulder.

Letting out all the pent-up emotion Fundy had been keeping in since his father left and everything that had happened after the election came pouring out. 


End file.
